Four Dimension Dragons
| romaji = Fō Dimenshon Doragon | image = Dimension Dragons.png | caption = from left to right: "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Star Pack ARC-V * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * 2015 Mega-Tins * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders * Starter Deck: Yuya * Invasion: Vengeance * Dimension Box Limited Edition | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * ARC-V Special Oneshot * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Four Dimension DragonsWeekly Shōnen Jump 2016, Issue 46 Dimension Box Limited Edition promotion ( Fō Dimenshon Doragon), also referred to as the Summit Dragons (頂点の竜 Chōten no Ryū) and Four Heavenly Dragons (四天の龍 Shiten no Ryū) in the anime, are a series of Dragon-Type monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yuya Sakaki, his dimensional counterparts, and Zarc. According to Leo Akaba, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" are the strongest Dragons of their respective summoning methods. This caused Zarc to incorporate them into his Deck in order to satisfy his audience's desire for more exciting Duels. Overview Originally, these four dragons had once belonged to a mysterious Duelist in the Original Dimension named Zarc, who had used them in a violent manner to entertain the audience. According to Ray, the four dragons were angry at mankind for forcing them to fight for their entertainment. When the ARC System gave them physical bodies, they became self-aware and their anger was intensified by Zarc's desire for power, resulting in them attacking the world. One day, the dragons and their master fused together to form a monstrous dragon, until Ray used four cards to split it with herself and the Original Dimension. The dragons were sent to each of the Four Dimensions, where they became owned by each of Zarc's reincarnations. Ever since then, the four dragons have been searching for each other in an attempt to become one again, which they eventually succeeded at. The Dimension Dragons resonate when they are in close proximity with each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. Additionally, they can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met, be it on the field or in their hand. When facing off against each other, or when one is summoned or about to be summoned while in the presence of another, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest. In the case of the former, it may cause them to enter an Awakened state, dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeated, although they are still capable of returning to their senses during the Duel. The Dragons also appear to be able to cause their owner to sync with a counterpart if they happen to be in the same dimension. The Dimension Dragons are capable of traveling through dimensions in order to search for one another; Yugo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City and the Standard Dimension's Paradise City by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"; while Yuri complained about "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" taking him to New Domino City. When one of them is defeated, its owner appears to be absorbed into one of their dimensional counterparts. In Yuto's case, despite having lost to Yugo, he was absorbed by Yuya who was closer to his position. However ownership of the Dimension Dragons seem to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yuto only gave Yuya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after the dragon conveyed its will to him. When all four Dimension Dragons have been summoned in the same location, a distortion in the sky appears and the dragons' owners are all Awakened. In addition, the two dragons that are controlled by Yuya himself emitted an aura of darkness similar to the one he emits while Awakened. Each of the Dimension Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". With the exception of the 2800 ATK "Starving Venom", they all have 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF (like most of the past protagonists' aces). Also, with the exception of the WIND "Clear Wing", all of the Dimension Dragons' Attribute is DARK. In the anime, all of them share a common trait of their effects only affecting Level 5 or higher monsters and, with the exception of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "-Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." In the dub, the Dimension Dragons' attack names are simply three English words. Members Variations Over the course of the series, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their Dimension Dragons by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Upgraded forms Corrupted forms Downgraded forms Manga counterparts Gallery - Monster forms= OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-2.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-3.png | Starving Venom Fusion Dragon - Silhouettes= OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-PV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-3.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon StarvingVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png| Starving Venom Fusion Dragon }} - Variations= - Monster forms= RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon GreedyVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon SupremeKingDragonZarc-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supreme King Dragon Zarc }} - Downgraded forms= - Monster forms= OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon }} - Manga counterparts= - Monster forms= OddEyesPhantomDragon-EN-Manga-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ClearwingFastDragon-EN-Manga-AV-NC.png | Clearwing Fast Dragon DarkAnthelionDragon-EN-Manga-AV-NC.png | Dark Anthelion Dragon StarvingVenemyDragon-EN-Manga-AV-NC.png | Starving Venemy Dragon }} }} }} Trivia *All of the upgraded forms of the "Four Dimension Dragons" have 500 more ATK than their base forms. **With the exception of the "Pendulum Dragon" Fusion Monsters, each of the Dimensional Dragons' upgraded forms also have 500 more DEF than their base forms. *Each dragons' color scheme is based off of its summoning method. **Odd-Eyes: Red, the color used as the left Pendulum Scale of Pendulum Monster cards, and based on the orange of Effect Monster cards. This is further supported by its manga counterpart, whose color is blue like the right Pendulum Scale. **Dark Rebellion: Black, the color used as coding for Xyz Monster cards. **Clear Wing: White, the color used as coding for Synchro Monster cards. **Starving Venom: Purple, the color used as coding for Fusion Monster cards. *Each of the dragons' Japanese summoning chants refer to a certain body part. **Odd-Eyes: Its eyes. **Dark Rebellion: Its fangs. **Clear Wing: Its wings. **Starving Venom: See "Dark Rebellion". *Each of the dragons have been the cover card of a booster pack, all of which had their names changed in the TCG. **Odd-Eyes: The Duelist Advent → Duelist Alliance **Dark Rebellion: Next Challengers → New Challengers **Clear Wing: Crossover Souls → Crossed Souls **Starving Venom: Invasion of Venom → Invasion: Vengeance *Each of the base forms of the Four Dimension Dragons were released in Booster Sets in reverse order of how their Summoning methods were released, starting with "Odd-Eyes" (Pendulum), followed by "Dark Rebellion" (Xyz), then "Clear Wing" (Synchro) and lastly, "Starving Venom" (Fusion). *Each one of the Dragons has exactly 1 unique feature from the other three: **"Dark Rebellion" is the only Dragon without a level, instead it has a rank. **"Clear Wing" is the only Dragon to not be DARK, instead it's WIND. **"Starving Venom" is the only Dragon without 2500 ATK, instead it has 2800 ATK. **"Odd-Eyes" is the only Dragon that doesn't start in the Extra Deck, instead it starts in the Main Deck. *The standard forms of the Four Dimension Dragons ("Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon") have alternate artworks that were revealed for Dimension Box Limited Edition. References Notes